A kid with Initiative
by Neobahamut86
Summary: The super hero civil war ended and the pro registration side won. As the new Avengers Initiative, every new super powered hero must receive training in camp Hammond to prevent a new Stamford from happening. This is the story of a monkey tailed kid who traveled between dimensions into an new Universe, this is the story of Son Goku in the Marvel Universe.


Tigra entered the police station getting some surprised looks around the place. Dressing in her hero uniform usually had that effect on people, although, being honest, going around In a swimsuit would turn a few heads.. She walked all the way to the front desk where a very stern woman received her with cold look.

"Subject?"

"I'm here regarding the new detainee, in the Initiative business." the hero responded "I was informed of a young man breaking the super hero registration act that needs to be transferred to the Initiative".

She had been sent in an emergency capacity, since Colonel Rhodes was dealing with another recruit and Justice said he had a potential new Hero on their hands.

The officer looked into her computer screen and finally mentioned without even raising her sight and answered "interrogation room 2, the captain is waiting". The woman pointed to the right, still not bothering to look at the Cat woman. She didn't like the rudeness of the officer, however she decided to let things go.

The anti-Super human sentiment was rising because of the Stamford incident, as well as the following Super Hero Civil war, so they were obviously angry that a young man decided to play hero in the middle of a shootout, in Stamford itself.

"Welcome, I'm Captain O'Hara, I take it you come on the Initiative business, am I correct?"

"Yes."

"There was a robbery that quickly escalated into a shootout this morning." The captain guided Tigra towards an interrogation room, "seems like a few idiots thought on using the current instability to hit the bank they thought they had a number advantage When the first patrol located them and decided to go out guns blazing."

The Cat woman thought about the situation. Things had certainly been tense and it wasn't the first time that criminals took advantage of recent conflicts to strike. Although by the chief's description these guys didn't made them look like master planners or anything in that category.

"The officers were about to call for back up when he appeared" as they entered the interrogation room, the chief pointed to a young man eating on the other side of the glass. He couldn't be older than 14, he looked more like a little kid than anything else, His hair was black and wildly going every where. Dressed in a red martial arts Gi, the kid devoured plate after plate of food in front of him.

"What's with all the food?"

"He said he was hungry and collapsed after the situation got under control" the young Red head female officer guarding the room's entrance. "We gave him some food, by the moment he started devouring everything, I believe that he was reeealy hungry"

"This is officer Wilde, she's one of the officers caught up in the shootout" answered the chief.

"Kid literally fell off the sky while we waited for backup" Officer Wilde continued. "one look at the situation and he jumped to our help, of course if I was as bullet proof as he is I would have done the same"

"We removed every suspicious object from him while we waited for the Initiative" added Chief O'Hara. "

"Let me talk to him."

"As you wish, we'll be right out of the room, and officer Wilde, would you bring the prisoner's belongings?"

"Yes, sir"

Tigra entered the interrogation room as the kid had cleaned his last plate. Messy eating habits and weird hairdo aside he seemed completely normal. Or at least he would if it wasn't for the brown furry tail that rose up on her entering.

"Aaah, that was good!" Said the kid patting his full belly "Hello My name's Goku, you're the one that will take me to my training?"

"Ah, yes I come from the Initiative. My name is Tigra"

"Great! When. Mr. Popo said that I would train in a special room I didn't expect it to be Soo big, it has a sky and everything"

"Mr. Popo?"

"Yeah, I mean I thought he told me I would be alone, and that time was going to move slow but I don't feel like it."

The kid was under the impression that this was some kind of training by a "Mr. Popo" whomever that was. "What are you training for Goku?"

"The grand Martial arts Tournament" Tigra saw how Goku jumped in happiness at the prospect "where strong people from all over the world come to fight to know who's the best, I can't wait to face a lots of strong opponents in there!"

" I see..." Illegal powered individual fights were nothing new to her, many so called 'power brokers' offered super powers to normal people in order to make a better spectacle, no doubt this Mr. Popo was involved in one of those deals. "And tell me Goku, where can I find Mr. Popo?"

"In the Temple. He works with Kami." The kid answered without hesitation "I have to prepare, Kami told me Piccolo will show up again In that tournament, that's the main reason I was training with them."

Tigra simply noded, the kid seemed very sincere, to an extremely naïve extent. She may look into those people while investigating him further. However, she was here on Initiative business first so.

"Goku, let me tell you something, what you did today was great, but at the same time is not permitted"

"What?"

"Stopping those people, helping the police, you cannot just go in the middle of a gun fight and defeat the criminals without a permit to do so." Goku kept looking at her in confusion. " So we want to proportion a place for you to train and learning how to..."

"Yes!" Goku quickly interrupted her speech his eyes lit up the moment she mentioned training

"Wha...?"

"I was looking for the place to train, Maybe this is where Mr. Popo sent me"

"Okay, *sigh* get your stuff from the police and please follow me."

"Oh, also the police told me to give you this when you came." Said Goku as he handed the Catwoman a paper.

"What did they told you to... " She took a look at the paper "What the...!" She dropped the Small paper receipt as she made a beeline towards the door. They were going to hear about it, Camp Hammond would pay for the people in need of training, but paying for this much food? That was abusive!...

 **Author's Note:**

 _Well, we begin a story I've always wanted to make, this takes place in the time young Goku was training for his last Martial Arts Tournament, before facing Piccolo Jr. and obviously, "Avengers: The Initiative" comic book, one of my favorite series from the house of ideas._

 _comments and ways this story could be improved are always welcome._


End file.
